Mystery Illness
by Trans
Summary: When 003 mysteriously becomes ill, Tatsumi begins to wonder at the toll it's taking on Watari. Will they be able to solve the mystery in time? Or will they be too late. TatsumixWatari
1. Chapter 1

Mystery Illness

Author: Trans

Pairing: WatarixTatsumi

Warning: Not really sure yet. Yaoi of course, and hopefully some hanky-panky at some point. A tad of angst never hurts…

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei  although I DO have my very own Watari plushie.

AN:I haven't written much for this fandom, and I'm not really used to the characters yet. I hope to fix that. I'm not sure where this story is really going besides a vague plot. But that's better than nothing right!

Chapter 1

Tatsumi wasn't sure why he was staring at the clock on the wall with slight agitation again. Frustrated he straightened and attempted to turn back to his work, only to stop a few seconds later, turning to look at the time again. Something about his day just felt off…he didn't know what exactly. Lets see, he'd come early as usual, had his standard number of cups of coffee, and he even managed to get ahead in his paperwork. He should have been more than happy even if Tsuzuki had been in later than usual-- why was he so uneasy?

Tsuzuki ate all the donuts in the break room before Terazuma got one, and Hisoka in the regular fit of irritation at his lazy partner not getting any work done, had interrupted the fight with a heavy book and cross warnings. Wakaba had brought muffins into the office and Terazuma was pacified. In fact Tatsumi had tried a muffin himself, blueberry, and it had tasted excellent.

By mid-afternoon Tsuzuki had convinced Hisoka to come have lunch with him, and the boy had actually gone, grumbling and blushing the whole way out the door. After lunch Tatsumi assigned Terazuma and Wakaba a case. He'd even delivered his usual lecture on expenses and work ethic when the shinigamis of district two came back late from lunch, Tsuzuki laden with sweets from a new dessert shop. Hisoka had promptly started reading, his papers already done for the day.

Tatsumi frowned. He'd stayed in his office since then, working on his own paper work, but he felt unnerved. It had been a seemingly normal day, a bit nicer than usual in fact, so why--

Tatsumi stared at the report he'd picked up, and then his eyes shot to the clock again. That was it! There was a certain someone he _hadn't_ seen the entire day. He set down the report from the blonde's last mission. Watari, although attached to his lab, made a point of showing his face during breaks, to check in with his friends. Of course, if his presence wasn't seen by lunchtime… it was an instant red flag. The scientist would have been working all day on some damned potion, one that was probably completely useless, and then, Tatsumi glared at the clock, well and then by around flour-ish…it would blow up.

It was well passed four now, nearly everyone had gone home, with the exception of the secretary himself. Tatsumi realized that he had been so used to the predictable pattern he'd subconsciously started to become paranoid when he'd not heard the expected explosion. It was close to nine now…

It could mean something had happened, or that, perhaps Watari had been successful for once…and had already headed home. Tatsumi wasn't sure which thought he preferred. Anything to survive the regular spontaneous combustions always showed up in the office coffee the next morning.

"Maybe I should…," Tatsumi sighed and pushed his slipping glasses back into place. He could go check to see if Watari was still in his lab…if not then he might be able to gauge what sort of danger to be expecting the next morning.

Shuffling the papers on his desk into somewhat organized stacks, he tipped himself from his chair. His spine cracked a few times in protest, and Tatsumi made a stretch towards the ceiling, cringing at the soreness of his muscles. He would take a hot shower when he got home to help ease it away. He was well used to sore muscles from being hunched over his desk all day.

Shifting his jacket and tie to make sure his crisp appearance was intact, he stepped out of his office and made an immediate right down the hall. Watari's rented lab was clear on the other side of the building, a bit of a trek, where the least damage might occur in an explosion. However, Tatsumi mused, it never seemed to stop the blonde from getting enough visitors. It was just a certain quality Watari had to make friends with anyone. He was always happy to entertain, or listen to his coworkers problems. This instant repore and smile, drew people to him. _Not to mention--_

Tatsumi shook his head before the thought even formed. The halls were dark now, all the offices he passed empty. As usual he made sweeps with his eyes to make sure none of the lights were on, no one wasting the division's electricity. Rounding a second corner, Tatsumi stopped in front of the large doors to Watari's lab. Opening one, he braced himself for the waft of chemical smells that accompanied an entrance during one of the other Shinigami's experiments. Surprisingly, the air was only that of diluted bleach and freshly brewed tea.

Tight-lipped, Tatsumi stepped hesitantly into the lab. His eyes instantly drew to the man slumped against a far lab station. Watari was seated on a stool, his arms crossed on the edge of the table, his head pressed to said arms. Hair, unbound, cascaded over his shoulders and back, muffling the words he was speaking. If it weren't for the frustrated voice, he would have thought Watari had fallen asleep.

"Please just eat it…you stubborn owl," Watari poked at the dead dormouse on the counter without even having to look up. On the table, looking distinctly ruffled, was a small ball of feathers. 003 hooted reproachfully. "Don't give me that, you haven't eaten at all!"

"HOOT! Hoot, Hoot!"

"Say one more word and I'll--"

Cough. Cough. Tatsumi cleared his throat, not sure how long this conversation would go on. Although it was a regular occurrence for Watari to carry on conversations with the pint-sized owl as though it, he meant _she _(he'd made that mistake before and didn't want a repeat offence), could talk like any human, Tatsumi believed it was just another eccentric way for Watari to voice his thoughts. Clearly hoots of varying length couldn't be translated into anything substantial, and that thought in mind, Tatsumi wasn't going to wait for an imaginary conversation to finish before interrupting.

003 looked at him with round, yellow reproachful eyes --a hue close to the blonde's. She didn't look happy in the least. Watari took a bit longer to turn his head over his arms, eyes peeking, surprised, through long curls. "Tatsumi?" he asked, voice extremely tired.

It was clear that Watari had not been working on any potions today, but now Tatsumi wasn't sure what to say. "Watari-san, is everything alright?" he asked politely, eyeing his quite pitiful posture.

Sighing, Watari straightened himself, turning to look at him directly. Tatsumi could see that he was a little paler than usual now. It was strange, he hadn't seen Watari in anything other than his usual cheerful mood, at least not in a long while. It was rare, and not something Tatsumi found himself enjoying the sight of. Somehow those lips didn't look right in a frown.

"003 is just a little under the weather. She's refused to accept any treatment, and she won't eat!" Raking a hand through his tangled mass of hair, he poked at the limp mouse again pointedly. "EAT. NOW! Or I swear I'll force it down your throat, Missy!" She locked eyes with him morosely, and the two had a long staring contest. It was obvious that Watari had lost, when he let his head slump to the table-top with a dull 'thump'.

Tatsumi wasn't sure if he should be worried by this display or chuckle. He settled on being uncomfortable, steeling his expression into a polite blank. "How long has she been sick?"

Watari rubbed his eyes with his fists, "Long enough that I'm worried."

Tatsumi thought on this one. When was the last time the owl had been sick? He couldn't even recall a time the ball of feathers hadn't been sailing around after the bubbly scientist. He'd never thought of the possibility before now. Which was stupid of course. Animals could get sick, and a thirty-year old owl…were owls even supposed to live that long? At a loss, and just realizing he'd never asked before, he decided now wasn't the time.

"Perhaps it is just a cold," he stated, shifting his glasses over his nose. Watari looked utterly miserable, and it was making Tatsumi all the more uncomfortable. He'd never been faced with the situation before. It wasn't quite like when Tsuzuki got into a funk, but it was just as disturbing. Watari looked tired and worn out. He was more concerned with the man than the bird. "Look, perhaps you should just let her rest for tonight, and get a good sleep yourself. She might feel better in the morning Watari-san."

Nodding numbly, Watari stood up slowly, and Tatsumi noticed, somewhat shakily. He looked sick himself. Leave it to the man to worry himself sick over a bird, but then again, he knew how important she was to him. Gathering the lethargic 003 in his hands, he tucked her in the low collar of his lab coat, snuggling her under his chin. She hooted ruefully. "Yeah. Yeah. Sleep," he said, but Tatsumi wasn't sure if he was speaking to the owl or him.

Giving a smile that was at a much smaller scale than his usual grandiose ones, Watari muttered a good night, and teleported directly from the lab. "Well that was…" Abrupt? Tatsumi hadn't even gotten a chance to bid him good night. He had expected Watari to walk out of the building with him like they did on the occasions that Watari stayed as late as he did.

It wasn't a regular occurrence. But it was a nice change, the amiable company, making the aches in his back and hand less annoying. Watari must have felt very tired to teleport directly to his apartment. Well, it was a waste of time to dwell too much on it. He still had some paperwork to finish before heading home. He would just wait until tomorrow, he thought, and check-up on Watari then.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mystery Illness**

Author: Trans

Pairing: WatarixTatsumi

Warning: Not really sure yet. Yaoi of course, and hopefully some hanky-panky at some point. A tad of angst never hurts…

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei  although I DO have my very own Watari plushie.

AN: ok, so this chapter is rather short. In fact with my other fan fictions I usually did ten pages a chapter. However shorter, faster chapters makes more sense for this fic. Anywho, now that things are rolling, the next chapters should be much longer.

Chapter 2

Watari teleported directly into the living room without taking off his shoes or jacket, and slumped down onto his couch. The sofa, like a lot of things in his apartment was old and worn, but it had the comforting affect of softly stuffed fabric, and the smell of tea he spilled on it…however many years ago. There was a patch on the armrest where 003 had once picked that stuffing out, and in-between the couch cushions were scraps of papers and a run-away pencil or two. Watari had a large living room, but it looked a lot smaller with its many book shelves and the odd inventions that were declined by the Shokan division. The cozy atmosphere usually calmed Watari after a long day of work, but today he was too worried to notice.

003 was still imbedded in his collar, her large eyes shut, feathers sticking out in odd directions. She was even more ruffled than usual. Carefully prying her from his lab coat, Watari held her close to his face to examine her, and she opened one eye reluctantly. "You know, I won't get a wink of sleep if you stay like that. Will you let me give you some food or medicine?" 003 fluttered her wings in irritation, and more than a few feathers cascaded to the ground. Watari's eyebrows furrowed.

It wasn't molting season. She was seriously sick to be shedding…Watari sighed dejectedly again. Why was she being so difficult?! Watari felt nearly ill himself. What would he do if she didn't get better?

And of course he'd practically run out on Tatsumi. Usually having the secretary visit him would be more than a welcomed surprise. Especially at that time of night. Tatsumi wasn't the most socially inclined of people, but he was pleasant company. Also there was the fact that Watari had made it his most recent conviction to try to get closer to the uptight man. It wasn't only to protect his cut-back budget, but because Tatsumi had seemed even more disconnected since Tsuzuki had been paired with the newest Shinigami, Hisoka. It didn't seem like jealousy, in fact, Tatsumi had confided that he was rather pleased that Tsuzuki had found such a hard-working partner, one that could finally curb his spending habits. Still, Tatsumi wasn't the type to make personal friends, and Watari thought that was a shame. The man worked too hard, and said too little.

That was why he felt particularly guilty now. Mission in mind, Watari had been working hard to become more friendly with the other Shinigami, occasionally bringing him coffee, and walking out of the building with him at night. It wasn't much, but enough for small conversations, and enough apparently, for Tatsumi to have come checked on him tonight. Watari, even a sick and tired Watari, was not so stupid as to not realize that Tatsumi had no sound reason to have been there.

The lab was far out of the way of the secretary's nightly patrols of the offices. Besides it was only nine, a little early for Tatsumi to be closing shop, as sad as that is. Watari hadn't left his lab since arriving that morning; perhaps Tatsumi had become worried. The thought brought a little warmth to Watari's upset stomach.

If it had been any other night, Watari would have been pleased by the company, but tonight he didn't feel well, and he really didn't want to worry Tatsumi more than necessary. Hopefully the secretary would just assume he was tired.

Peeling himself out of his lab coat, and kicking off his shoes, Watari picked them up, and walked back towards his front door. Setting the shoes on the tatami mat, and his coat on the hook my the door, he tiredly shuffled back to the kitchen. There he filled his kettle with water and set it over the burner. He could use some tea about now. If things didn't start looking up, he'd think about adding some brandy to that tea.

003 was now cozy on his shoulder, gripping his hair in her beak for balance, and taking a doze. Watari couldn't be sure where she'd picked up her mystery illness. It had been over a week since she'd been to ChiJou, and here in Meifu there weren't any bird flus he was aware of. He hadn't been working on anything hazardess in that time, although 003 was more than intelligent enough to know not to eat anything Watari created. No, he'd been doing some research for a case Yuma and Saya were working on. Then yesterday…003 just didn't eat her breakfast.

He'd noticed right away, after all with such a small body 003 had a fast metabolism, and usually gobbled down her fair share. He'd coaxed some medicine then, and she even had lunch with him, but later than night, she'd seemed more tousled than usual. And today had been a horror. She refused to eat a thing or accept any medicine.

Watari noticed his water had been to a boil for a while, and tipped it into the two mugs on the counter, stirring the contents slowly. Then he opened one of the kitchen drawers and took out a small bag of owl treats.

Taking the two mugs to the living room, Watari settled back in. He took a long sip of his own tea, relaxing with a sigh. It had been a very long and stressful day. "Tomorrow," he mused, "had better not suck so much."

Untying the bag of owl treats he dipped one in the untouched mug, waiting until it got soft. Fingering it gently at 003's beak, she peeked an eye open. "Please eat? Tatsumi will not be happy if he finds us in such a state two days in a row. Think of all the work we are slacking on." Watari chuckled lightly. Apparently the mention of the secretary was enough for 003, because she opened her beak and accepted the owl treat, hooting in thanks. If it was any other time, Watari would have teased her for it.

"No problem girl. Eat a few more, and we'll get some shut-eye."

So for the next half hour, Watari drank his tea, and 003 accepted everyone of her owl treats. Finally, finishing his own cup, which was slightly cold now, Watari packed up the owl treats. Smoothing out the feather's on his girl's head with his fingers, he got up an stumbled to his bedroom.

His room wasn't much, in fact it was considerably lacking in both furniture and decoration, but in reality, Watari usually slept in his lab. There was a separate room from his office and everything, where he had a nice bed, and extra clothes. When at home, Watari preferred the couch, but wanting to stretch out a bit more, he made his way to their bed.

Stripping in a somewhat clumsy fashion, he curled into his blankets with much appreciation. 003 found her spot in the extra fabric of his pillow case, and hooted sleepily. "Good night. Hope you feel better in the morning…," Watari trailed off with a yawn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mystery Illness**

Author: Trans

Pairing: WatarixTatsumi

Warning: Not really sure yet. Yaoi of course, and hopefully some hanky-panky at some point. A tad of angst never hurts…

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei  although I DO have my very own Watari plushie.

AN: lets get rolling!

Chapter 3

This was just not going to be his day. Tatsumi should have realized this when he was walking to work that morning, and looked up to see rain clouds gathering. It wasn't often that Meifu saw rain, but it usually presented a day full of distracted workers, and Wakaba and Watari in particular seemed to all but stop any productivity in favor of sulking.

When he'd finally arrived in the office he was less than pleased to find several notices from the treasurers where they were trying to haggle funding from him again. It was the usual battles of the war between the secretary and the unscrupulous men. He'd spent a good two hours writing return letters outlining his exact reasoning for the requests and how they fell perfectly under mandates the men had set themselves. Tatsumi knew every loop-hole in the book, and made use of it, after all, their department saw so little funding as it was.

Worn a little thin from the morning sneak attack, Tatsumi had made his way to the break room for some coffee. Apparently Tsuzuki had come _less_ late than usual for the sole purpose of pissing Terazuma off in the morning, instead of the afternoon. Hisoka was innocently sipping his coffee in the corner, pretending not to be keeping a keen eye on the fight incase it escalated.

It didn't help that the two men were planted directly in front of the coffee machine. Well one insult, and a transformation later, their break room needed a new coffee machine, and Tatsumi was now distinctly grumpy.

Today was just not his day.

Yelling at all guilty parties seemed to take some of the edge off. He then transferred the duty to the men's respective partners, and the secretary was pleased to see the job carried out for him. His office seemed the safest place from that point on.

Of course no sooner was he alone with his thoughts, then did they turn to one pert scientist that he had promised to visit this morning. Well, it wasn't so much as a promise to Watari himself, but Tatsumi had decided it a good idea. In fact he'd found it rather difficult not to wonder how the man was doing after his abrupt departure the previous night.

As secretary for the division, he had everyone's house number on file, and at one point, Tatsumi had considered calling to make sure Watari had gotten home alright. The notion was ridiculous of course, because he'd never called the other before, and at the hour it had occurred to him, he realized that Watari was probably already asleep. Which was what _he_ should have been doing. Tatsumi was used to worrying about his coworkers though, and would simply deny just how long it had taken for him to fall asleep last night.

Wishing he had some sort of excuse to be going to Watari's lab, instead of to check on him like a mother hen, Tatsumi yet again cursed the broken coffee machine. "I don't need an excuse to check on an employee," Tatsumi corrected himself. If Watari was still sick, then it would be his business.

Besides, Watari never seemed to need an excuse when he came to bring Tatsumi coffee, as if the man couldn't get it himself. Then again, that was Watari, and the rules never seemed to apply; nor common sense. He was a tough man to puzzle out. Tatsumi had reframed from trying to figure out why Watari had suddenly become so friendly with him in particular. He usually pretended that he didn't care one way or another, but the blonde was surprisingly welcome company.

They'd even had an intelligent discussion or two. Tatsumi wouldn't admit that he was severely lacking in people to have such conversations with, and this was also the reason why he'd become accustomed to leaving the building at night when Watari deemed it too late to be working any longer. That was a good hour or so before Tatsumi usually came to the same conclusion, but whenever the blonde popped his head in, was when Tatsumi would call it a night.

Walking through the main office, Tatsumi was relieved to find everyone working, and he took the familiar route towards Watari's lab. Outside, he could just hear the drum of rain beginning to fall. It sounded like it might be going all day. Stopping at the entrance, Tatsumi knocked firmly.

There was a pause, and then a friendly shout to come in. Watari at least, sounded like he was in a much better state today. Stepping into the lab, he was greeted by bright smile. "Oh Tatsumi, good morning!" The blonde was sitting at his computer, a program running a search with windows popping up here and there.

"Good morning, Watari-san," Tatsumi greeted. Relief spread warmly over him. He wasn't sure what he'd expected to find, but Watari was his normal cheery self. Stepping up by the scientist, Tatsumi peered at the computer screen. It was a cross reference for Wakaba and Terazuma's case. Although the Gushoshin were good at pulling information for cases, no one had quite the knack for finding connections and hacking for important clues like Watari did.

"I heard about the coffee machine this morning, want some tea or coffee? I'm afraid I only have instant though." Watari was already swiveling out of his chair in a swish of blonde hair, and walking to the far corner. He turned on a Bunsen burner to reheat the pot of water sitting on the ring stand above.

The taste of instant never really appealed to his taste buds, but the need for caffeine was greater, and the offer would be impolite to turn down. "Instant is fine." Glancing around the lab, Tatsumi realized the lack of a certain brown owl. "How is 003 doing?" Still searching the lab, Tatsumi missed the slight tensing of Watari's shoulders.

"I got her to eat, and she's napping in the back," Watari replied happily, as he poured the now hot water into two mugs. "Here you go!" Accepting his mug, Tatsumi took a sip. At least Watari knew he liked his coffee black, with no sugar or cream.

"Thank you." Close-up Tatsumi could see there were dark circles under those amber eyes, and the skin still slightly pallor, but the smile seemed real. "Did you sleep well?" Tatsumi tensed a little as the question slipped out. Hearing it with his own ears, it sounded personal.

Watari didn't take offense, but instead smiled. "Never better. Thank you for asking." Feeling like he'd been caught in a position he'd rather not have been, Tatsumi took another sip of his coffee and broke their eye-contact. "What about you? Have a good night's sleep?"

Tatsumi didn't see why _he_ was the one being asked that. "Just fine." This wasn't the conversation he'd planned on having. "Well, I'd better return to my office, there is work to do," Tatsumi said trying not to sound uncomfortable. It was something about the way Watari was looking at him, a little too smugly, like he knew how embarrassed the last bit of conversation had made him. Those honey eyes seemed much too pleased about something.

Setting down his half-finished coffee on the counter, Tatsumi was almost to the door before Watari spoke, "Tatsumi, how about meeting for lunch?" The question didn't hold any teasing or other identifiable tone. It was a simple question, one that made Tatsumi feel perhaps more uneasy than what was necessary. It was just an invitation to lunch, but as Tatsumi turned to look back at Watari, he saw those eyes still had that victorious grin in them.

It was almost like a challenge. Tatsumi glanced at his watch. "I'll be free around noon." Watari smile lit up his entire face, giving it back some of its color, and taking the tiredness away from his eyes. Tatsumi could feel the satisfaction at the response his words got.

"Great! I'll come by your office at twelve!" Tatsumi managed to walk out the door before his own grin spread over his face.

AN: Discovering the happy urge to post today, I'll leave it at that. The next part can faster then! My Watari doll waves Thank you all for the lovely reviews, they really do make me write faster…without them I'd probably not work on this at all. I'm fickle that way. LOL. Oh! And rowen raven, you've left me such lovely reviews, but they weren't signed in, so I couldn't reply. I really do appreciate the time people spend sending me reviews and would like the chance to reply to them. If you can, please sign in next time, or if not, take this as a thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mystery Illness**

Author: Trans

Pairing: WatarixTatsumi

Warning: Not really sure yet. Yaoi of course, and hopefully some hanky-panky at some point. A tad of angst never hurts…

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei  although I DO have my very own Watari plushie.

AN: Because I have no semblance of control, I decided to randomly change POV's in chapters too, instead of switching every chapter (trust me, this will result in longer chapters, which we all want.)

Chapter 4

Watari sighed and popped a couple of aspirin to fight the headache he'd had since that morning. As a scientist that spent very little time keeping a proper sleep schedule, and enduring the frustration that was postulating, he was used to such headaches. And said headache was doing nothing to stop the mad grin that had plastered itself to his face since that very same morning.

Whistling to himself, Watari e-mailed his searches' results to Wakaba, and closed down the window. He nearly skipped to the bedroom attached to the back of his lab. "How are you doing girl?" Watari asked as he settled on the edge of the bed. 003 had her face sunken into her shoulders, those big eyes closed in sleep. One blinked open to glance at him. The reproachful look he got for waking her up said it all. "That good huh?"

Stroking her back lovingly, Watari leaned over and gave her head a peck with his lips. "I guess you'll have to stay here then. I'm going out to lunch with Tatsumi." The owl seemed to perk up at the mention of that certain name.

"Hoot! Hoot. Hooooooooot!" Ruffling herself up and attempting to fly to her human's shoulder in the indignation of being left behind for such a crucial date, she failed at making her target. Seeming to blanch in mid flight, she tumbled back to the bedspread with a flop. Watari frowned and scooted the bird back to her nesting spot.

"You're too sick to come along," Watari frowned. He didn't like leaving her, but after finally getting enough courage to ask the secretary to lunch, he wasn't going to cancel now. "I'll bring you something back, and tell you about everything, so you won't be missing a thing," he assured her.

"Hoot," she said forlornly.

"I know. I know. I'm sorry you'll be missing it too, but its not like a real date. It will take me a while to weasel one of those out of him." Patting her head, he soothed her temper. "I'll only be gone for a bit. Get some rest." Waiting until she closed her eyes and appeared to be sleeping again, Watari grabbed his coat and left his lab.

The main office was fairly empty as he made it to Tatsumi's door. Pausing, Watari tapped a short tune onto the door, and then walked in without waiting. Hardly anyone ever so much as knocked.

Tatsumi was sitting at his desk, organizing his papers into separate stacks of progress. Glancing up at Watari's entry, he paused and looked at the clock. "Right on time," he commended, finishing up his task and then standing up. His suit was in impeccable order as usual, all buttons done up, and not a single wrinkle in place. All that was missing was the man's suit jacket, which he pulled off the back of his chair, and put on in smooth motion. Watari sometimes wondered if Tatsumi starched his suits, but upon inspecting the fabric once, he realized the lack of wrinkles had more to do with how stiff the other stood. Tatsumi was not one for hurried movement.

Seeing him stand now, spine straight, and glasses being pushed into place, Watari wondered just _what_ it would take to get Tatsumi to have a mused appearance. The thought was worth dwelling on, but Tatsumi was already waiting for him to respond…apparently he had missed the question while in his ponderings.

"Watari-san?" Tatsumi asked, eying him sternly.

"Sorry!"

"I asked if you had a certain place in mind?" The secretary repeated patiently.

"Ah! Yes, there is a nice little café that you'd like. I'm paying of course!" There was something that momentarily passed over Tatsumi's face. It looked like a battle between his pride and the thought of saving money. Watari decided to fix the problem by adding, "After all I did ask you." Saving money seemed to win out.

"I'll let you lead the way."

(((Insert break)))

Tatsumi wasn't sure what to expect from a man like Watari. He cooked in beakers and flasks, fiddled with recipes (although still attaining results more edible than Tsuzuki's attempts on his best day), and had what most would consider an acquired taste for odd food. It was with a relieved sigh, that Tatsumi evaluated the chosen café to be quaint but normal.

Since that morning, Tatsumi had wondered on his decision to go to lunch with the other, thinking about how much time he'd be wasting, when he should be doing paper work. Still, Watari had a way of getting what he wanted, and lunch was more tolerable than an hour explanation on just why the scientist needed a larger budget. You win some and lose some. Besides, Tatsumi was still conscious about the toll 003's illness was taking on Watari. Making sure he ate a good lunch seemed like an important cost benefit.

After being seated they ordered. Watari radiated the sunshine that was lacking from outside the windows. Apparently ChiJou wasn't having fair weather either. "I'm surprised you actually came. I thought I might have to drag you from your office," Watari said half jokingly and half thoughtful. Tatsumi frowned.

"I agreed to come."

"I know," Watari replied light-heartedly. "Considering how heavy the caseloads have been lately I can imagine you must be drowning in paperwork."

"Unlike a certain someone, I have no problem with paperwork." Tsuzuki was behind in his papers, but it wasn't as bad as it used to get. Hisoka seemed to be able to persuade Tsuzuki into actually getting some work done. "Tsuzuki handed in a report before lunch, half the third page was covered in doodles of deserts."

"I always thought Tsuzuki's reports had character." Watari smiled. "You never yell at me for doodling."

"I think the dry sarcasm is more distracting," Tatsumi said smoothly. Watari had a way with words, that was for sure. He liked to expand on everything with sarcastic side stories, and colorful insight. Truthfully, Watari's doodles didn't look like much more than scribbles.

"You didn't like my last report?" Watari asked with mock hurt in his voice. The waitress came with there food.

Tatsumi took a sip from his drink and raised his eyebrows. "Not many would find a man hanging himself a humorous situation."

"Come now, not many men hang themselves with ladies undergarments either. Besides, the guy was a loon! He killed his entire family, signed off his estate to some housemaid he was probably shagging on the side, and then offed himself." Watari said all this matter of fact, nibbling at the straw of his drink. He only picked at his food.

"Yes, I suppose that lacks a certain dignity," Tatsumi said trying not to smile. Watari could be blunt sometimes, but Tatsumi found the honesty rather endearing. "Eat your food," he reminded.

"Yes, sir," Watari chirped, finally deciding to eat.

They ate for a ten or so minutes before Watari picked up the conversation again. "If you keep sending me on these nutter cases, then you can't expect anything but sheer wit from me."

"I don't pick what cases are in your district Watari-san," Tatsumi reminded him.

"Yeah. Yeah." Watari took another bite and then pushed his plate away, his food only half eaten. Tatsumi tried not to think about what a waste it was, after all, Watari was the one paying.

"Of course, if Terazuma and Tsuzuki decide to break any more of the Shokan division's property, then I could always give them a bit of overtime," Tatsumi said smiling at the thought.

"Yeah, let them deal with the suicidal perverts." Watari sighed, "But you know why the tension has been worse than usual don't you?"

"Hm?" He wasn't one for office gossip, but Watari's was usually pretty accurate, and it helped Tatsumi keep track of what was happening in the office.

"Well, you know Terazuma, as pissy as always _and_ in denial. Wakaba has been bringing the food she usually cooks for him, to Tsuzuki. She told me that she feels Terazuma is under-appreciating her, which of course is true. Doesn't mean he likes it when the guy he hates is getting the attention that 'belongs' to him. I think she really is trying to rouse some jealousy out of him." Watari had a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I said I could always make her a potion if she was really mad with him, but she declined."

Tatsumi coughed. "Why is it that people think their personal lives are reason to disrupt their work."

"Aww. You're just mad about your coffee machine. Besides, just because _we_ don't have personal lives…"

Tatsumi gave him a hard look. "Who ever said _I_ don't have a personal life?" he asked coldly.

Watari raised his eyebrows like it was obvious, but just continued grinning. Tatsumi although offended at the accusation, knew that it was indeed true. But his pride could only suffer so much. "Well consider the situation under reconstruction, after all, we are out to lunch _together_," Watari pointed out. Tatsumi took a second to go over that in his head, not sure if that helped at all. It implied a certain something.

"If me having a personal life relies on a mad scientist, then I believe I'd rather not have one."

"Was that a joke? Or are you really as mean as Tsuzuki claims?" Watari went into a fit of chuckles, hair spilling free from his ribbon. The orange bow was never capable of containing the curly locks. They were even more unruly today, due to the moisture in the air, giving Watari a distinctly ruffled look. Flushed from laughing, and wild curls flying every which-way, it looked like the blonde had just rolled out of bed. Tatsumi shook his head and swallowed.

"We should be heading back," Tatsumi said glancing at his watch.

Watari peeked at his own and laughed again. "Its called lunch _hour_, Tatsumi. Its only been forty."

Fixing his glasses, Tatsumi gave him a firm look. "Some of us have reports covered in doodles to decipher, and I was sure that by now you would be anxious to check on 003."

Watari gave pause for a moment, a frown flitting across his face. "You're right." Tatsumi regretted his reminder of the bird's predicament, because Watari seemed to lose most of his gusto.

After paying, they walked outside, and Tatsumi was displeased to find that it had finally begun to rain quite heavily. They teleported back to Meifu, and quickly ascended the buildings steps, already getting soaked. Inside they stopped to ring themselves out. "There is still a little lunch time left, want to come to my lab to dry off? I have towels, and a blow dryer," Watari asked, although the last bit seemed to apply more to himself.

Conceding, Tatsumi followed him, wondering how long it would take for his suit to air dry. He was well aware that Watari's lab also had a washer and dryer, but didn't have anything to change into, so it wasn't much of an option.

"You know I might have some extra clothes if you want to--" Watari was saying as they enter the lab, but he quickly went silent, freezing in his tracks. Tatsumi barely had time to notice this, and stop from walking into him.

"Watari?" Stepping around him to follow his line of vision, he noticed that one of the lab's windows was open wide, letting the rainstorm inside. Already the floor underneath was covered in a large puddle. Sighing, Tatsumi began to walk forward, intent on shutting it. "Really Watari, you should be more careful. Why would you leave a window open on a day like this?"

"I didn't…" Tatsumi stopped and looked over his shoulder. Watari had a faraway look, his eyebrows furrowed. "It couldn't be…" Eyes shooting sideways, Watari sprinted across the lab to the back bedroom. He flung the door open, and clung to the doorframe, just staring inside.

"Watari?" Tatsumi asked more forcefully, walking quickly to the other's side, forgetting about the window. "What's wrong?"

Watari was shaking his head, water-logged curls flying around his face. "No, no, no, no, no."

Tatsumi stepped up so he could see into the room. He couldn't see what was upsetting him. There was nothing inside. "Watari?" he asked, put his hand firmly on his shoulder.

Shrugging the hand off, Watari walked into the room and began to tear the bed apart. "003?!" he called desperately. Giving up on that room, he walked quickly back into the main lab, continuing he search. "003?!"

Tatsumi's eyes widened in disbelief, while watching Watari's frantic search. She was missing?


	5. Chapter 5

**Mystery Illness**

Author: Trans

Pairing: WatarixTatsumi

Warning: Not really sure yet. Yaoi of course, and hopefully some hanky-panky at some point. A tad of angst never hurts…

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei  although I DO have my very own Watari plushie.

AN: angst?

Chapter 5

"Watari." A strong hand rested on his shoulder. He was shaking he realized, as those fingers shifted over the fabric of his coat. Watari's fingers tightened on the windowsill, cheek frozen to its side. He blinked against the rain coming through the open window, the cold drops hiding his own frustrated tears. It was the only way he could cry; for no one to see. His face and hands were numb with cold--hair and clothes so heavy with water he thought his spine might snap. "Watari come away."

"No," Watari rasped, his throat raw from shouting her name through empty rooms and over the rage of the storm outside. Under Tatsumi's hand, his shoulder's slumped. "I don't understand." He couldn't feel her. Not at all. 003 was gone…

"Come on. You need to dry off." A powerful grip pulled his upper arm, drawing him back from the still open window. He stumbled back to Tatsumi's side, drops of water falling from the hem of his coat, and onto the floor tiles. He ignored his shivering, eyes narrowing when Tatsumi made to lower the window pane.

"Leave it open. Please…if she comes back…" Tatsumi paused, and Watari thought he would tell him about budgets, and the costs of floor cleaning. That those blue eyes might harden and he'd give him that exasperated look he often did after lab accidents. Watari was prepared, but all he got was a smile and a nod. Lowering the pane so that just enough room was left for a bird 003's size to come in, Tatsumi waved his hand, shadows fixing themselves to keep the rain from coming in.

The sound of the storm outside was cut away, leaving the light drum on the windows and the dripping from Watari's coat. "Come on," Tatsumi said gently, guiding him to the back room.

Watari felt blank. It was like his thoughts kept piling into each other, and he didn't know what to say or do. 003 was gone. She had been sick, he'd left her, and now she was gone. Could she have tried to follow him…? But the window. The window was too heavy; who could've opened the window? "Tatsumi?" He said imploringly, lost.

"Get out of this, and I'll bring some towels," Tatsumi said brushing the sleeve of his coat. He stepped out of the room, leaving Watari to stand there. Shaking fingers fumbled with the buttons, but he felt distracted, nerves on edge. He cursed as he made little head-way, a warm hand covering his.

Glancing up through the hair clinging to his face, he met sympathetic eyes. "Its ok. We'll figure it out," Tatsumi assured, quickly undoing the buttons so Watari could shrug out of the jacket. Draping a towel over his shoulders, Tatsumi let him try to dry his hair. Luckily, his knee-length jacket had kept his most of his pants and shirt dry. The shivering wouldn't stop though. This wasn't good. There was no way this could be good.

Knees bending against his will, Watari slumped back onto his dismembered bed (from his wild search earlier). "Who would take her? How…?" He rubbed the towel harder into his scalp. "And in this weather…she was already sick! I shouldn't have left her alone!"

"Watari-san." The honorific was back, and Watari only now noticed that it had been absent in the hectic rush of the last minutes. Tatsumi sat down stiffly besides him. "You left her in this room so she could rest correct? And the window was shut?" Watari nodded, head bowed. Tatsumi sighed, "Then it isn't your fault." Resting a hand on his shoulder, so Watari would finally look up, Tatsumi asked steadfastly, "Now how do you purpose we go about trying to find her? I will use what ever resources we have available to help."

Watari swallowed. Yes, he was acting irrationally. If she was missing then he needed to get her back as soon as possible. They wouldn't have much time…if…they just _had _to get her back. It wouldn't be very useful if he just sat here feeling sorry for himself. 003 had been kidnapped! "Yes, you're right!"

Watari shook his hair out of his face. "We'll need to send out a memo in case anyone sees her. If they _saw_ her."

"Of course. I'll handle that. Do you have any idea why someone would want 003?" Tatsumi asked, his tone business, but his gaze still soft. Watari noticed that he'd removed his glasses to dry them off, and his eyes were wide and blue, much more open than he imagined he'd ever see them.

Watari paused. "No," he said trying to convince himself, "I don't know why anyone would take her…she. I need her back. I don't know what I'll do without her," Watari said his voice trailing off.

"Very well. I'll send the memo, and I suggest that you ask Kurosaki-kun to take a look around. He might be able to pick up on something." Tatsumi stood up, straightening his suit, and prepared to leave.

"Wait!" Watari said, trying to meet his eyes, "After the memo, you'll come back right? I know you have work to do…but you'll stop in right?" Watari hoped that he didn't sound too desperate.

"Of course…I'll return to check up on the situation." Tatsumi frowned. "_I'll_ send for Kurosaki-kun. Tsuzuki-san can clean things up for you."

"Yes…" Reaching out to momentary hold the other's wrist, Watari gave him a brief but sincere smile, "Thank you Tatsumi."

(((insert break)))

Tatsumi wasn't sure what to make of the last hour. Watari had looked much better, and his mood was almost back to its normal self, that is, until he mentioned 003. Returning to the lab to find her missing was an unexpected development. Strangely (because Watari _was_ known to be forgetful sometimes) he did believe that Watari hadn't left the window open. He hated rainy weather, and usually shut in his lab in attempts to protect his hair.

That left the question of who would have opened it. His lab wasn't on the ground floor, and usually Watari made a habit of locking his lab when he wasn't in. Tatsumi tried to think back to whether Watari had unlocked the door when they'd gotten back. He couldn't remember.

Regardless, 003 was missing, and Watari was a mess. It wasn't a situation Tatsumi was accustomed to. Watari was notorious for his logical thinking in any situation. He had the tendency to make jokes at even the most grisly of scenes. The complete shift in personality had caused some panic in the stoic secretary himself. But if _he_ could just be calm, then he could hopefully direct the scientist to do the same. It had worked to a degree. Although clearly upset, Watari had regained some sense of reason.

It could just be that some inconsiderate employee (of whom Tatsumi would have the pleasure of a long 'discussion' and wage cut) had opened the window. The memo would help inform everyone, and perhaps bring the culprit forward. In the meantime, they could commit to a search. Tsuzuki was quite adept with his tracking birds…although that wasn't Tatsumi's expertise, and he wasn't sure if it worked with animals.

No, shadows were, and as Tatsumi walked swiftly back to his office they twitched in the corners, ready to be commanded. Truthfully he did feel agitated. He didn't feel right about leaving Watari alone. However he knew he would be the most help if he could coordinate things for him. Sending out an order, the shadows slipped away to search the building. It would be smart to rule that out first.

The main office space was a bit noisier now, probably taking advantage of his absence through lunch. Spying the two Shinigami in the opposite corner, he called evenly, "Tsuzuki-san, Kurosaki-san, if I could see you in my office please." Not bothering to slow down, he walked into his office and sat down. He was just beginning to type up the memo when the two walked in. Actually it would be more accurate to say Hisoka walked, dragging a whining Tsuzuki in. He obviously thought he was about to be punished for something.

"Yes sir?" Hisoka asked, sending a glare to his cowering partner.

"We have a bit of a situation. 003 has gone missing, and Watari is in a right state. I would like you two to stay with him." Typing without looking at the screen (a talent Tatsumi had acquired in order to multi-task and save time), he continued the conversation. He looked specifically at Hisoka. "Perhaps you could see if you feel anything."

Tsuzuki relaxed, deciding he wasn't going to get yelled at, and asked confused, "She's missing? Did he look around, because last time she disappeared it was because he'd accidentally locked her in the chemical supply cabinet."

Tatsumi pinched the bridge of his nose in a small sign of frustration. "No, she has been ill as of late. The window was open, and Watari is genuinely worried. If you would please help him in searching." He gave a fixed look towards Tsuzuki. "And since the window _was_ open, there is a bit of a mess, so if you could please help him clean that up." Glancing quickly to check over the memo he'd just typed, short and to the point, he deemed it good enough, and sent it out to everyone's e-mail. When they didn't move out right away, he added, "that's all. I'll be there myself in a bit. I'll need to talk to the chief briefly."

((page break)))

His fingers were still numb as he switched on his computer in auto-pilot. His mind was racing, causing it to be slightly out of connection with the rest of his body. Theories and what-ifs took up residence between his ears, plugging out any outside influence. That was why he didn't notice when Hisoka and Tsuzuki arrived at first.

"Watari?" Tsuzuki asked from the door, eyeing the mess of a lab with all its cupboards thrown open.

Turning his chair around so he could see them, he attempted a smile. It didn't work quite as he hoped, but at least they walked the rest of the way into his lab. Hisoka had his brow furrowed as if thinking hard. "Tatsumi said you wanted me to look around?" He asked.

"Maybe you could see if you get anything off the window. Maybe you could detect who opened it," Watari said softly. Tsuzuki frowned and walked up to his desk chair.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a worrying tone. "Tatsumi said she was sick…"

Swallowing Watari took a deep breath. "Yeah, I suppose I shouldn't have left her alone. But she was sleeping before lunch…I didn't think something like this would happen."

Watari watched as Hisoka stepped around the deep puddle in front of the window to examine it. "Are these…Tatsumi's shadows?" he queried brushing his fingers through the narrow gap between the window and the jam.

Watari nodded. "Yeah. I wanted to leave the window open in case she came back, but the floor was getting wet so…" He shifted agitated in his seat.

Hisoka closed his eyes, fingers tracing over the window sill and its lock. He frowned. "I don't sense anything unusual. I couldn't tell you who opened it, but they weren't feeling any malice about it."

"Who would want 003?" Tsuzuki pointed out, "It was probably just left open accidentally by someone, and she flew out for a bit," he continued hopefully.

Watari shook his head sharply. "No, I didn't leave it open, and I'd locked the door. She was too sick to fly. Someone took her!" He bowed his head, trying not to show how upset he felt. It must seem ridiculous to them that he'd be crying over an owl, but to him 003 was much more than that. "She isn't here," he whispered, "I can't feel her at all. Someone took her..."

"We'll find her Watari." Tsuzuki put a hand on his shoulder, but its grip wasn't as firm as Tatsumi's and Watari couldn't help but feel even more alone. Tsuzuki was his friend, as was Hisoka, but all the small attempts to comfort him in the world couldn't make him feel any better about 003 missing.

She'd been taken, that much he was sure, and he was starting to think that her illness wasn't a coincidence either. Had something been going on right under his nose? What were the chances that she'd contract a mystery illness, and then only days after turn up missing? Someone had opened the window, and someone had taken her. Even with his distress, he couldn't feel the regular presence of his feathered-friend, and he knew she wasn't in Meifu anymore.

Someone knew his secret.

"Watari-san, you don't have _any_ idea why someone would take her?" Hisoka asked slowly, and Watari had the suspicion that he could sense some of the emotions turning in his head.

"No. Not yet. I thought I might go back through my log of the last few weeks and try to see if their was anything I missed." Perhaps he could find a clue, something that would point to a culprit.

"WATARI!" Wakaba skidded into the room, her curls even more frayed looking around her head; the weather on full on attack. "Are you ok?" She asked giving him a flying hug.

"Wakaba?" he stammered a bit stunned.

"I got the memo and I came right away!" She straightened herself, tugging uselessly at her hair to come away from her eyes. "We want to help!"

Watari looked behind her and back. "We?"

Wakaba's two-tone eyes narrowed, and she whirled around giving an angry look at the empty doorway. "Hajime! You said you would help."

Grumbling, the other Shinigami walked in, his cigarette already half-way done. A replacement was waiting behind one of his pointed ears. Tsuzuki's eyes narrowed, but he held his tongue, apparently more concerned with his friend. Obviously if Tatsumi sent out a memo, and with how Watari was acting, this was very serious.

Watari smiled a little more genuinely now. He had friends. He wasn't alone, and he prayed that 003 would come back to him safely. "What a mess!" Wakaba exclaimed finally taking a look around. Watari blink sheepishly. It wasn't often that he was caught on this end of the Shinigami care boat. That usually fell to Tsuzuki, or against his wishes, Hisoka. "Where's the mop?"

"Linen cabinet…" he pointed, "Its alright. I can clean up on my own."

"Don't be silly Watari!" Wakaba chimed, "We're here to help after all."

AN: First of all, the whole typing without looking at your hands or the screen, and holding a conversation at the same time, is one of my trademarks. I figure if I can do it, then someone as hardcore as Tatsumi could too.

As for how the story is doing…sorry if not much happened in this chapter. I'll try to move it along, and weasel in some more tatari. I just figured you guys would be happy with an update. The problem is that I don't have a lot of time to work on my stories at the moment, and while my other fic, The Sun Will Rise has like ten chapters done ahead, this one is being posted as I finish every chapter. A delay in writing with this fic means a delay in posting. Sorry.

P.S. if you see an error, let me know where it is so I can fix it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mystery Illness**

Author: Trans

Pairing: WatarixTatsumi

Warning: Not really sure yet. Yaoi of course, and hopefully some hanky-panky at some point. A tad of angst never hurts…

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei  although I DO have my very own Watari plushie.

AN: Consoling…hmm.

Chapter 6

Tatsumi had a whole list of pet peeves. Sure it included things like finding used candy wrappers on the floor (usually Tsuzuki), the last bit of coffee being taken without the pot being refilled (if he ever found out who, they were in for it), the copier jamming because someone had put too much paper in (Terazuma did not mix well with machines), people sleeping on the job (several people were suspect not just Tsuzuki on this one), going over budget (sadly a long list), but most of all, people who didn't do their work.

Considering the last, and most important rule, it could be counted as a feat of pure good will that Tatsumi did not yell at the workers in Watari's lab upon returning. Did he not request _Tsuzuki_ and _Hisoka_? Swallowing the annoyance in his throat, Tatsumi at least observed that Wakaba was busy cleaning, and Terazuma was attempting to be as unassuming as possible and that was _with _Tsuzuki in the same room. Tatsumi decided to take it for the good instead of the bad.

Tsuzuki was trying to make some tea, but was having trouble getting the Bunsen burner to light. Hisoka was standing silently as usual, but was throwing thoughtful glances Watari's way every now and then. Watari himself was working on something on his computer screen, but seemed distracted. Tatsumi was sure that however well-intentioned the extra company was, it was probably serving as more of a disruption that help in this case.

Setting his briefcase down on a counter he cleared his throat. "I believe I requested Tsuzuki and Hisoka's assistance."

Wakaba set down the mop, now finished, and pouted, "After a memo like that of course we wanted to help too! Watari is our friend!"

Tatsumi couldn't contain his frown. "As unsettling as the situation may be, there is still work that cannot be neglected. If you could please return to your desks, I'm sure Watari will keep you updated as we figure things out."

Terazuma walked out without needing to be persuaded, but Wakaba gave her best glare before stomping to the door. Pausing, she called sweetly over her shoulder, "Watari if you need anything, don't be afraid to ask!"

Watari gave a small smile, "Thanks for everything Wakaba."

Hisoka waited for her to leave before speaking. "I didn't sense anything from the window, or anywhere else in the lab. Nothing abnormal anyway."

Tatsumi sighed. "Thank you for trying. I suppose this might be more difficult that I first hoped."

Tsuzuki beamed as he finally got a flame to light under a flask of water, but then scowled when it flickered out. He clearly didn't have the right amount of gas turned on. "Tatsumi we can still help right?"

Tatsumi's frown deepened. "Until we have anything further to go on it would be best if you returned to your duties. I've informed the Chief of the situation and he has only given leave for Watari."

"But that isn't fair!" Tsuzuki complained, "Someone should stay with Watari!"

Tatsumi shifted uncomfortably. "I'll stay. You two go back to work. I'm perfectly capable of working the accounts from here," he said definitively.

Tsuzuki sputtered slightly, looking like he wanted to say something, but Hisoka was gripping his arm and hauling him towards the door, "Yes sir," he cut off his partner's gaping.

Watari sat impassively during his commands. Tatsumi hoped that this meant he wasn't too disappointed to be left with only him. It was possible that he did want more company, but he couldn't allow all of the Shokan division's shinigami to be away from their cases at once. Not wanting to voice his concerns, Tatsumi pulled up a chair to the other side of Watari's desk, and opened his briefcase.

Watari watched him carefully and then smiled. "Thank you. I wasn't really sure what to tell them, but I'd rather work on finding her than mope around."

Tatsumi set some files down on the empty space in front of him before meeting Watari's eyes. They were sincere. "You don't mind me working here do you? Regardless, some quiet company might not be so distracting."

"No I don't mind. I asked you to come back." He lowered his eyes. "You came back."

Tatsumi thought he should say something. It seemed important to do so, but he wasn't sure just what it was that should be said. "Of course…it wouldn't be fair for you to be alone, and I'm sure that I can work in here as well as my office, unlike the others."

Watari glanced at his screen. "I thought that I could look back over my log. I always keep detailed entries about what I do everyday so I can keep track of research and any sort of patterns that I might not notice otherwise…but I can't find anything that is useful."

Tatsumi felt a bit surprised to hear of the detailed documentation from Watari. He'd certainly never thought of the scientist as organized. He'd seen his notes from experiments, and even his case reports had a hard time trying to stay in one stream of thought. "What have you been doing the last couple of weeks?"

Watari frowned. "I didn't have much time to experiment." He wiggled his mouse, and scrolled up the page. "I was dealing with that last case remember…the guy who hung himself." Tatsumi thought that the fun chatter during lunch seemed ages ago. "Before that was the woman who ate herself to death." Watari frowned. "Then over the last week I've been busy analyzing samples for Wakaba's case…and verifying some files."

Tatsumi adjusted his glasses. "I'm sure if there is something there, you will be able to find it."

Watari rubbed his temple with his fist. "One would hope."

Tatsumi clasped his wrist gently and squeezed, pulling it down from his temple. "How are you feeling?" Watari blinked at him, in a somewhat surprised fashion.

"I'm…" Watari shook his head. "I don't know. I feel so out of sorts without her here…," he swallowed. Tatsumi slid his fingers from around his wrist, and held them lightly over Watari's clenched hand as he saw those amber eyes glisten slightly. "I guess I'm still a little shocked," he admitted.

"You're doing fine," Tatsumi assured. "We'll find her."

Watari took a calming breath, before coyly looking down at their hands. Tatsumi began to draw his back, but before it was out of reach, Watari turned his hand caught his. He squeezed Tatsumi's hand in a mimicked gesture of moments before, but this time it caused Tatsumi to feel like something warm was slipping down his chest. Watari tried for a real smile, "You saying that means a lot."

Letting go of his hand, Watari turned determinedly back to his computer screen. "It has to be in here somewhere. I just have to think with a clear head."

Tatsumi allowed Watari to get into his work, but the files in front of himself were unable to hold his interest, and he found it difficult to concentrate. The thought of Watari's hand around his, and how warm and smooth it felt, was oddly distracting.

((insert break))

Towards the end of the work day Watari was considerably paler. He'd been working incessantly, eyes scanning his computer screen at an unprecedented rate. Tatsumi was impressed if he was actually taking in any of the words he was reading. Still, his pallor complexion and minor quivering of his mouse hand, convinced Tatsumi that it was time for him to take a break.

"Watari-san, you've been at that for hours. Perhaps we should break for dinner. Its nearly six." Tatsumi as an example, closed the file folder he'd been reviewing.

Watari's eyes paused in their up down movement, but didn't pull away from the screen. "I'm not very hungry. You can get something without me."

"I'll rephrase. Working yourself too hard won't solve anything, and you hardly ate enough at lunch. A break and some food will do you some good, not to mention that you look like you could use it." Tatsumi stood up and pulled Watari's rolling chair back away from the key board.

Watari scowled up at him, but then softened. "I suppose your right." He rubbed at his temples yet again, and Tatsumi wondered just how bad his headache must be.

"I'd also advise taking something for that headache," he added as a command.

Watari laughed ruefully. "It wouldn't help. Once one of these gets rolling, I can have it for hours or even days. Nothing helps." Tatsumi tried to remember if he ever saw Watari rubbing his temples in that tell-tale sign before.

"Does it happen often?"

"Oh no. I haven't had a migraine in a while actually. I guess I was bound for one with a day like this." Watari stood up, and Tatsumi noticed the sway as Watari first got his footing. He didn't look well at all, but Tatsumi could hardly blame him. Watari glanced at the open window yet again, the one motion that had broken his steady reading in intervals over the last five hours.

"I'll know if she returns. Its safe to get something to eat," Tatsumi reminded him.

"Of course," Watari conceded.

Tatsumi walked across the lab to where a washer and dryer were stationed. Opening the dryer, he fished Watari's coat out, and folded it over his arm. Returning to where he left him, Tatsumi draped the coat over Watari's shoulders so he could put his arms through. It was still raining after all. "I know a good place," Tatsumi volunteered. "Since you got lunch, it will be my treat."

Watari smiled as he buttoned his coat. "Wow, you must really want to cheer me up if you're willing to spend money."

Tatsumi was relieved to hear the joke, letting it show on his face. "I think dinner is the least I can offer," he supplied truthfully. Tatsumi never felt he was good at comforting people. He'd failed his mother terribly when he was alive. Then Tsuzuki had come, and he had put forth much effort trying to save the grieving man. He'd failed again, perhaps even worse than with his mother, and after that he'd outright avoided situations like these. He just wasn't adequate to handle other's emotions, when he so little dealt with his own.

Watari looked at him knowingly. "I'll let you lead the way then," Watari said as he laced his fingers through Tatsumi's so he could teleport them out. He couldn't help enjoying the feel. As a stray thought he wondered if Watari must use lotion. He'd once heard Watari complain that scientist suffered from dry hands since they had to wash them so much during experiments. Watari's hands were soft like a woman's, but the fingers were much longer and the grip was more firm, like a man's.

Tatsumi shook himself from his thoughts, and teleported them out of the lab, hoping Watari didn't notice the slight reddening of his cheeks.

((insert break))

Tatsumi watched as Watari pushed the food around on his plate. It was spaghetti, and Tatsumi knew for a fact that Watari loved Italian cuisine. He'd mentioned it before in passing, and Tatsumi had stored the fact away. He did have a talent for cooking, and entertained the idea that someday he would try his hand at Italian food just to see what the scientist thought.

Watari wasn't lying about not having an appetite. He'd hardly eaten anything, and not for a lack of trying. If his complexion was anything to go by, Tatsumi would venture to guess that he was on the verge of being ill. Tatsumi tried not to worry too much, as he was susceptible to doing. True Watari hadn't eaten much today, but Shinigami could hardly die from that alone, and Watari was under enough stress that it was understandable.

"You can have the rest boxed if you aren't hungry," Tatsumi said kindly. From the relief on Watari's face he was sure that he'd been afraid to offend the man (since he was paying) by not being able to finish.

"You're being awfully nice," Watari said in a humorous voice. That is it would have been humorous, if it weren't for fatigued sound of sickness in it. Tatsumi thought it was time that they leave.

"That isn't so strange is it?" Tatsumi asked off-handily as he paid for their bill and asked for a take-home box.

Watari looked thoughtful for a moment. "No, but you usually only do this kind of stuff for Tsuzuki." Tatsumi tried to figure out what Watari was trying to say by that, but his expression was perfectly blank.

He didn't know if he should be offended or embarrassed by that remark. He'd heard whisperings before in the office; that he showed favoritism to Tsuzuki. The gossip had actually been more than that, but he didn't feel inclined to hear everyone else talk about his past feelings for the shinigami. It had been difficult enough coming to terms with what he felt for him _now_, that the rumors weren't much help.

Especially since people were determined to see them for more than what they were. True he had once thought he loved Tsuzuki, but really it had been tainted so much by his guilt for failing to save his mother from her pain, and his longing to help ease his partner's unyielding guilt, that it never led to anything. Afterwards, he'd looked back at the whole partnership with regret. He'd made so many mistakes, and only ended up hurting Tsuzuki in the end. He did love Tsuzuki, but now it was more as a protector. He was in a position now to protect Tsuzuki from the outside world, but it would only be Hisoka who would be capable of protecting Tsuzuki from _himself_. In the end, Tatsumi's guilt over his mother, and Tsuzuki's over his past deeds, only resulted in them tearing each other apart, in a painfully destructive manner, even as they tried to help each other.

Tatsumi eyed Watari patiently. "I do this kind of stuff for friends," Tatsumi corrected.

"Really? I've reached that status?" Watari's gaze was actually hopeful, and Tatsumi wondered just what he'd assumed them to be before, if not friends.

He didn't want to acknowledge whatever bizarre mood the scientist had found himself in. Whatever it was, it was making Tatsumi edgy. "Come on lets head back. You look like you need to lie down."

Watari didn't protest, but Tatsumi wasn't sure if he would be so agreeable once they got back to the lab. Tatsumi led them out of the restaurant, and onto the rainy sidewalk outside. He began walking towards the alley they'd used to teleport in unseen when they'd arrived.

It was only because Watari was following close, that Tatsumi had any warning, before Watari began to collapse behind him. He was just quick enough to catch the blonde before he hit the ground.

Looping his arm around the other's middle, he hauled Watari up against his chest. Watari groaned into his jacket's collar, muscles shakily trying to bare his weight and failing. Tatsumi shifted his grip enough to draw Watari's face away from his chest. The gaze that met his was a little hazy and pained, his mouth forming a grimace.

"I thought you weren't looking well…," Tatsumi spoke mostly to himself. "Hold on."

Allowing Watari's head to fall back to his shoulder, Tatsumi used his free hand to bend beneath his knees, the other securely around his waist. Showing strength he rarely used, Tatsumi lifted Watari into his arms and continued quickly into the alley ahead of them.

Tatsumi found it odd how lean a build Watari hid under his many layers of clothes. Under a coat and two turtlenecks was a slender waist, and smoothly defined muscles. It wasn't that he was thin, but he had the trim muscle structure of a swimmer. Strengthening his hold, Tatsumi teleported them back to the lab.

He was grateful for Wakaba's housekeeping earlier, because the bed was perfectly made in the backroom, and it only took a bit of awkward maneuvering to pull back the comforter, before setting Watari down on top. A willowy hand gripped Tatsumi's shirt sleeve for balance, as Tatsumi unbuttoned his coat, for a second time. "I'm sorry Tatsumi. I'm being a real pain today," Watari said faintly.

"Don't be ridiculous. You can't help it if you aren't feeling well. Its just the day getting to you." Tatsumi knelt down, and slipped the shoes from Watari's feet. Straightening, he guided the other to lay down in the bed, removing the blonde's glasses just as his head hit the pillow. It couldn't be helped that he was still wearing his day clothes, but at least they were the comfortable sort the scientist usually wore. Pulling the comforter over him, he watched Watari relax into the mattress.

"You shouldn't be so nice to me," Watari said sounding a little out of it. Tatsumi was sure at this point that he didn't even know what he was saying anymore. Watari continued in the same whisper, "or I won't want you to leave."

Tatsumi stared down at the half asleep man with a sort of trepidation. It was another weird comment in the day, and Tatsumi didn't know what he meant by it. Watari wasn't feeling well, he reminded himself, but smiled anyway. Watari was right after all, he scarcely ever indulged a soul besides Tsuzuki, and here was someone he regarded as important, sick and in need of his help.

"Don't worry," Tatsumi pacified him. Watari's eyes were already shut, and he was sure he couldn't hear a word he was saying. "You shouldn't be left alone tonight."

AN: So cute. At least I'm finally getting somewhere. Sigh.


	7. Chapter 7

**Mystery Illness**

Author: Trans

Pairing: WatarixTatsumi

Warning: Not really sure yet. Yaoi of course, and hopefully some hanky-panky at some point. A tad of angst never hurts…

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei  although I DO have my very own Watari plushie.

Beta reader: Tinker-Bell-Greenleaf (Thank you so much!)

AN: I'm finally getting into this story, so I'm having an easier time typing.

Chapter 7

Watari's eyes flickered open. Without his glasses he couldn't read what the clock on the wall said, but if he could, he'd know it was past midnight. Instinctually his hand bent up to touch the spot at the end of his pillowcase. Nothing was there. A momentary confusion rushed through him before he remembered 003 wasn't here anymore.

The room wasn't dark as he expected it to be. He turned his head enough to see the lamp on the far wall on, next a chair (which hadn't been there before). Watari quirked an eyebrow. Tatsumi was sitting in the chair, still buttoned up in his suit, files open in his lap, and currently dozing. The image was adorable.

Tatsumi's glasses had slid to the very tip of his nose, threatening to fall off at any moment. Strands of wavy hair had come out of place, draping over shut eyes. The secretary's face usually hard, like his comments, was relaxed and smooth. He looked young and innocent.

Watari frowned, recalling his rather lame behavior earlier. He really wished he hadn't nearly passed out. But the remembrance of Tatsumi carrying him, tucking him in, was enough to make him smile again. He never imagined Tatsumi would actually stay. The chair couldn't be comfortable, he'd get a crick in his neck sleeping like that, and his papers were ready to fall from his lap at any moment. Leave it to him to try and work at a time like this. He'd be angered when he realized he'd fallen asleep, leaving the lamp on, to waste electricity.

Muscles stretching like thick tar, it took him a full minute to get himself up. Trying to be quiet, he stepped over to the chair, and smiled. First the files were moved, set in a neat stack on the ground. Using nimble fingers, he plucked Tatsumi's glasses from their precarious perch, stetting them on top of the paper stack. Blinking down at the innocent face, Watari wasn't sure what to do next.

Tatsumi was beautiful like this, but Watari was sure that the moment he stirred, his face would harden with annoyance again--he would leave. Watari swallowed. This was all his fault. He'd become careless with 003. He should have never left her alone, especially in such a state. Now he'd have to find her, or he knew he'd have more than a secretary with a stiff neck to deal with.

Brushing the hair from Tatsumi's face, Watari pulled back startled, when blue eyes fluttered open. There was a moment of sleepy confusion, and then they cleared into alertness. "Watari-san?"

"Hey, you'll be sorry in the morning if you sleep there." Watari gave him a charming smile.

"Tatsumi straightened in the chair, wincing, already having gotten a neck ache. Blue eyes blinked for a moment. "Where are my glasses?"

"I took it upon myself to remove them." Watari sat down on the edge of his bed, a little lightheaded, and not wanting to show it.

Tatsumi picked up his glasses, placing them back over his eyes, his appearance instantly becoming sharper. He didn't look like a man who only a moment before was sleeping, and Watari thought it would take hurricane winds to mess-up the immaculate persona. Tatsumi glanced at the clock then, and raised his eyebrows. "You should still be in bed."

"And leave you in that chair? Besides--you left the lamp on. Wouldn't want to waste electricity now would we?" Watari grinned at the disgruntled look on Tatsumi's face as he turned to the aforementioned lamp.

"You weren't well earlier. I thought it best if someone was here to keep an eye on things."

"You can't sleep in a chair Tatsumi," Watari said firmly. Shrugging his shoulders, his grin turned mischievous. "I don't mind sharing the bed as long as you don't hog the blankets."

Tatsumi gave him a dead-panned look. "If you have enough energy for jokes, then I can go home, and sleep in my _own_ bed."

_I wasn't joking, _Watari thought. He knew it'd be rude to ask for the secretary to stay any longer, but his brain was already throwing scenarios around. "Fine, go if you want."

Tatsumi was quiet for a moment before catching on, "You are going to start working right _now_ if I leave, aren't you?"

Watari's grin widened. "How'd you guess?"

"Its only been a few hours. You should get more rest."

"So should you. In a bed. And look there just so happens to be one right here."

Tatsumi's eyes narrowed, but his lips twitched in amusement. "Are you coercing me?"

Watari was never big on blushing, but he had to keep his brain firmly on pure, mundane thoughts, to avoid blushing now. He _was_ coercing Tatsumi into bed with him. To sleep. He just wanted to sleep, he reminded himself. The last thing he wanted right now was to be alone, and if he had to let go of a little pride to keep Tatsumi's company…

"I'm persuading."

"That bed is a full," Tatsumi pointed out.

"Better than a twin."

Tatsumi didn't answer to that and Watari sighed. "I guess I have work to do then…" Standing up he walked to the bedroom door intending to demonstrate that his threat was serious. His plot was foiled however, when the room spun upon itself on his third step.

Watari braced himself for the fall, but was stopped by something hard but yielding. He paused…Tatsumi had been sitting too faraway to have caught him…Turning his out of focus eyes, he saw the shadow beneath the bed cradling his shoulders. "Oh," Watari gasped in surprise.

"I told you to stay in bed," came the exasperated sigh. Tatsumi stood up and went to his side. "There is no point in arguing." Tatsumi's hands were strong like his shadows but much warmer. He put an arm carefully around his shoulders, and pulled him up effortlessly.

"I didn't expect that," Watari confessed faintly. He was worse off than he thought. His legs were shaky, and a sharp throb returned to his temple with vengeance. Giving in, he allowed Tatsumi to lead him back to bed. "My death really sucks," he pouted.

"The problem will still be there in the morning for us to fix. For now get some sleep." Tatsumi pushed the stubborn blonde down.

"I wasn't joking you know," Watari confessed while rubbing the side of his head. He hated migraines, but in the situation he mused that he'd have to get used to them. "You could sleep here."

To Tatsumi's credit he didn't react outwardly. Watari couldn't tell if he was annoyed or embarrassed from the blank look his face held. "I shouldn't."

What did that mean? Watari studies him quizzically, trying to decipher the statement. He hadn't said, ' I don't want to', 'No', or made some other logical statement about bed size or having his own place to sleep. He said, 'I shouldn't' which implied -that is if Watari wasn't over thinking like he was prone to doing- that he wanted to but thought it a bad idea.

"Why not?" Watari pushed.

"It's hardly appropriate," Tatsumi replied delicately, as if it was Watari's illness that was making him so difficult. It wasn't, or at least Watari thought so. Illness couldn't control ones vocal cords for them. He wasn't sure though, if he would be so bold if he didn't feel like shit, or was so desperate.

"We'd just be sleeping," Watari teased. This time Tatsumi did look a little frazzled.

"Yes, and we can do that just fine in separate beds. You must not be thinking straight." Tatsumi placed a hand on his forehead as if to check for a temperature.

'Not thinking _straight'_, what world choice, Watari grumbled inwardly. If only Tatsumi knew…not that it wasn't obvious. Watari sighed in frustration, looking up at the man Watari thought too appealing for his own good. Some people were naturally handsome, and some were equally ignorant to the fact.

Tatsumi frowned. "You have a fever. You should take something."

"I'm fine. I'm thinking perfectly straight."

"Right," Tatsumi said distractedly. He wasn't listening. "You have some _normal_ medicine in this lab don't you?"

"Yeah. In the bathroom _medicine_ cabinet." Watari tried to laugh but it came out a little weak. "I never thought you'd be the one taking care of me."

"Considering you are our resident 'doctor,' I don't think there is much of a choice. Would you rather I call someone else in?" Tatsumi took his comment completely wrong. Watari scowled.

"You're doing fine. I'm just surprised is all."

Tatsumi gave him a small smile before leaving to get some medicine. Watari wondered if he really might be so feverish to imagine Tatsumi being this _nice_ to him. It was delightful though, so he didn't care if he _was_ having a hallucination.

Tatsumi returned with a glass of water and two tablets. Watari accepted them, downing the pills and sipping at the water. He studied him again, the man he was used to seeing angry over budgets and his antics in the lab, sitting on the edge of _his _bed, looking at _him_ kindly.

"You sleep with 003 every night, correct?" Tatsumi was gazing at him with understanding. Watari felt embarrassed to admit a weakness, but swallowed his pride.

"Yeah."

"So you're not used to sleeping alone," he stated sympathetically.

"No…not really. Not since I became a shinigami."

"Scoot over." Watari looked at him with wide-eyes. Tatsumi….was really going to stay? Complying, he made some room to his right. Tatsumi drew the covers up over Watari's shoulders, before sitting fully on the bed. He propped some pillows up against the head board so he could recline back comfortably atop the blankets. Apparently not lying down all the way, and not being inside the bed, allowed him to bypass his embarrassment. Watari accepted it gratefully.

"Thanks."

"Just go to sleep."

((Insert Break))

"I brought you some homemade breakfast!" Wakaba declared as she marched into the lab.

Watari lifted his head from his arms, shaking himself awake. He couldn't recall nodding off, but his computer was still running the search he'd set up. It was taking longer than he thought it should. Considering the time, it could _just_ be called morning now, and he'd been working for a few hours. "Your in early Wakaba," Watari commented.

"I wanted to come see you without Tatsumi getting mean about it!" She huffed at the indignity of it, probably still mad at him for ordering her from the room on the previous day.

"You won't have to worry. Tatsumi is sleeping in the back." Watari offered Wakaba a chair, yawning.

"Really?" Wakaba sent a sly glance to the backroom door and giggled. "I hope I made enough food then."

Watari waved his hand. "He was playing nurse last night, so I decided to let him sleep in. He'll probably be angry about it when he wakes up."

"He stayed with you? The _whole _night?" Wakaba was wiggling her eyebrows comically.

Watari laughed. "He didn't want me to work all night. You know how he is about wasting electricity." Watari wondered if that was the truth, or if Tatsumi had stayed for reasons beyond that. He could dream, couldn't he?

Wakaba gave him a knowing look. "Right." She passed him a plate she'd pilled with food. His stomach twisted angrily at the sight of it, the smell which would normally be delicious, making him nauseous. He paled slightly.

"I understand how 003 was feeling…"

"It's no good? You should _try_ to eat something." Wakaba watched him in worry.

"I don't even want to think about food. I'm sorry Wakaba." Watari felt bad for putting his friends efforts to waste.

"You need to eat," a masculine voice came from the main lab entrance. Watari looked up to see Tatsumi walking in, wearing a fresh suit, and holding two mugs of coffee. Mouth open in confusion, he glanced at the backroom door, Tatsumi, Wakaba, and then back at Tatsumi. The only conclusion to draw was that Tatsumi had left when he'd fallen asleep at his desk, because he'd been sure that he was still sleeping when _he'd_ left the room.

Tatsumi blatantly ignored his confused expression and set a mug of coffee down in front of him. "I apologize Wakaba-kun. If I'd known you'd be here so early, I'd have brought you coffee as well."

Watari could take a hint, and hoped Wakaba wouldn't let it slip that he'd already told her Tatsumi had stayed the night with him. Tatsumi didn't want anyone to know because as he so put it, 'It's hardly appropriate.' Watari would oblige him, but only because he truly appreciated that Tatsumi had stayed despite this opinion.

"Good morning," Watari said brightly.

"Good morning!" Wakaba chirped right afterward, looking between them with such a look that anyone should have been blushing. Watari hid his grin in his coffee cup instead, and Tatsumi seemed immune. "Its fine, I'm more of a tea drinker myself." She gestured to her packed breakfast and asked hopefully, "would you like to join us for breakfast?"

Tatsumi frowned. "Actually I have a morning meeting I must attend. Can I trust that you'll keep Watari-san company?" Tatsumi gave him a side-ways glance. "See to it that he eats a decent meal."

She smiled slyly. "Of course! I'll take good care of him for you." She broke out into giggles this time, and Tatsumi just shook his head.

"I'll check-in on your progress later Watari-san. If you are still feeling ill, please do not over exert yourself."

Watari nodded, frowning as the secretary walked out of the lab. Last night he'd been a lot more personable and relaxed. Now he was back to his usual uptight self. Of course he wasn't known for his big public displays of emotion…so perhaps he was just overreacting. Still, he couldn't help but feel a little jaded with that 'good morning.'

"Tatsumi brought _you_ coffee." Wakaba was somewhat composed again, and grinning like mad. "He worked in here yesterday, took care of you all night, _and_ he brought you coffee."

He decided to omit the fact that Tatsumi had also bought him dinner, and shared the bed with him. As it was, he feared that he'd started the road for some outrageous rumors. He'd have to reign this one in real fast.

"He's a good guy."

Wakaba wagged her finger. "No, Tatsumi is a good guy when he _likes_ someone. Sure he is generally polite to everyone, but he never goes out of his way to be nice."

"You think he likes me?" He tired to make it sound nonchalant, but the nervous tapping on his coffee mug gave him away.

"_He_ does, and _you_ like him!" She squealed. "This is so perfect! You are just what he needs! Oh, and he's swooping in during your time of need. Its like a romance story. The chivalry!"

Watari chuckled lightly, sipping at his coffee to calm his stomach. "Don't get ahead of yourself. Right now…isn't exactly the best time for me to be worrying about romance."

She frowned sadly, and patted his shoulder. "I know. You must be worried sick."

"Yeah. Can you…not tell everyone about Tatsumi being nice? I know its silly, but I'm afraid if he hears any rumors he'd get so self-conscious, he'd start treating me indifferently again."

Wakaba got up and gave him a big hug. "No worries! I'll keep my lips sealed."

Watari hugged her back, wondering if she was right. Maybe Tatsumi did like him back. Unless he could get 003 back though, it wouldn't matter if Tatsumi did return his feelings, and Watari couldn't ignore the threat in that…


End file.
